Brefic/Dictionary
Brefic Main Page =A= *'acwa' - water *'ad' - to, towards *'ajud' - to help *'anum' - year *'apl' - apple *'arbor' - tree *'arborland' - forest *'aster' - star =B= *'bac' - rod, stick *'bein' - leg *'bio' - life, to live, alive *'blanc' - white *'blu' - blue *'boc' - mouth =C= *'cal' - hot *'can' - can, ability *'cap' - head *'carn' - meat *'caud' - tail *'caus' - cause, to cause, because of (postposition) *'cem' - substance, chemical *'cent' - hundred *'color' - color *'cord' - rope *'corn' - horn *'corp' - body *'cos' - thing *'cosmos' - universe *'cron' - time, at(time) (postposition), when *'curt' - short *'cwan' - dog *'cwar' - four *'cwe' - what, which *'cwin' - five =D= *'das' - that *'dase' - those *'dec' - ten *'dei' - day *'dent' - tooth *'des' - more than one *'dic' - thick *'did' - "did," past-tense modal verb, past event *'dis' - this *'dise' - these *'dizit' - finger *'du' - two *'d' - of, which is, who, that (particle) =E= *'ed' - to eat, eating *'ei' - and *'eis' - to belong to, 's *'engo' - anger, angry, to be angry *'erb' - grass *'ez' - out, out of =F= *'fem' - woman *'fer' - iron *'fic' - to make *'flam' - fire *'flor' - flower *'fogl' - bird *'foil' - leaf *'fr' - complete, completely *'fro' - from, to originate from, origin *'frut' - fruit =G= *'genu' - knee *'glais' - ice *'go' - nominative postposition (optional) - "action" or "to do" *'grand' - big *'gras' - fat *'grup' - group =H= *'haf' - to have *'har' - hair *'haus' - house, building *'hom' - person, human being =I= *'in' - in (postposition), inside, interior *'ir' - to become, to start *'is' - to be, being, as =J= *'jec' - to throw, throwing *'jo' - I, me, my =L= *'land' - land, region, territory, area *'larg' - wide, width *'laus' - louse *'lei' - all *'leng' - tongue *'lic' - like (postposition), to resemble, similar, similarity *'loc' - place, location, at *'long' - long, length *'loz' - to study, science, -ology *'lun' - moon =M= *'man' - hand *'mater' - mother *'ment' - mind *'mil' - thousand *'mocar' - wet *'mor' - dead, death, to be dead *'morcaus' - to kill *'morir' - to die *'multi' - many =N= *'na' - not, no *'nan' - man *'nas' - nose *'neir' - black *'nof' - nine *'noit' - night *'nu' - one (pronoun) *'nus' - we (inclusive) =O= *'oc' - eye *'oit' - eight *'on' - to undergo, accusative postposition (optional) *'or' - or *'orec' - ear *'os' - bone *'otr' - other *'ouf' - egg =P= *'pater' - father *'ped' - foot *'pel' - skin, outermost layer *'pes' - heavy, weight *'pez' - fish *'pic' - small *'plum' - feather *'poc' - few *'por' - for, purpose *'pre' - before, earlier *'pren' - to take =R= *'radiz' - root *'rapid' - fast, speed *'re' - again, repetition *'rid' - to laugh *'ruz' - red =S= *'san' - without, absence, -less *'sang' - blood *'se' - oneself (pronoun) *'sem' - seed *'serpent' - snake *'ses' - each other *'set' - seven *'sif' - if, condition *'siz' - six *'sneu' - snow, "it is snowing" *'sol' - sun *'spos' - spouse *'stof' - stuff, matter *'storm' - storm, "it is storming" *'stret' - narrow =T= *'ta' - he, she, it *'tas' - they, them *'ter' - earth *'tiun' - thin *'tri' - three *'tu' - you (singular) *'tus' - you (plural) =U= *'un' - one (number), a, an *'ur' - result, product (of an action) *'us' - use, to use, with (instrumental) =W= *'wan' - ten thousand *'wei' - way, method, process, by (instructive) *'werd' - green *'wid' - to see, seeing, sight *'wil' - "will," future-tense modal verb, future event *'wurm' - worm =Z= *'zanz' - change, to change, changing *'zircl' - circle